


RadioHusk shorts

by KingAku



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, RadioHusk Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingAku/pseuds/KingAku
Summary: Some shorts for the RadioHusk week.I will include warnings if needed in the days I might get too dark, but I don't think I will.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Radiohusk - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCalls/gifts).



> My english isn't good at all, srry. But I did for my boo.
> 
> ps In this one they are humans lmao

Day 1 and 2 “To fall in love & to love a dumbass”

_Isn’t he lovely? Tall, strong, and yet he can be as tiny and weak as a kitten if you know the right words._

**Bastard, that’s what he fucking is, a bastard. He is a dumbass, he pisses me off, how can you be— It should be illegal.**

_I wonder if he has been always this dense! Oh god, he is so cute but he is, indeed, dense. He didn’t notice my efforts to court him. But my attempts to mess with him? All of them, not even one went unnoticed by the sweet Husker._

**Nobody would believe how annoying the charming asshole is. He goes, sings, chats with people and you can hear the revolting number of ladies go full swoon at him. Why nobody notices? And, most importantly: Why me? Why the hell I have to endure him and his bullshit? I don’t get what he wants.**

_He says he hates me and yet I always catch him hearing and enjoying my performances, every single one of them. Husk can be so foolish and adorable that it concerns me. How is he single at all? I could guess its because he is so brute and blunt when he is bartending. He never smiles, he growls and grunts. Ladies like him though. He is handsome, the type of man that yells ‘issues’ and ‘broken soul’ the time ladies with a nurse-complex wouldn’t resist at all. But he isn’t broken, he was more heart and soul that any of us, he just got really good at lying to himself with the ‘I don’t care anymore’ façade._

**He could sing in better places. He could have a radio show. He could be a movie star. He could be anything he likes. But he chooses to be a pain in my ass. The other day when I was talking to an actual potential laid, he came to bother me. I can’t control myself. I explode. The girl laughed at our dispute, if you can call a dispute when Al makes me mad an I tell him to fuck off. After that the girl was all over Al. And that’s how it has been for a time. What the fuck is his deal? Not getting laid is annoying. He is annoying. The worst part is I got used to it, so used to it that I think I’m totally traumatized. I would love to punch his stupid charming face and see that excruciating smile of his go away for a moment. I wonder why he smiles like that when I’m with him. It’s a dangerous smile, the type of smile only bastards with the winning hand have on poker. I hate it. So much.**

_I can’t believe I have become like this for a man like that. I never cared enough about dating or romance, I did what I had to when I was just a youngster getting a better life to himself, but never got the time—or rather the care for that kind of “Love crusades”. However, Husk never figured to be my type. And yet, he is! He is naïve, dumb, dense_ _…_ _but he is also charming, kind in heart, and terribly entertaining. I can’t believe how I didn’t get tired of making him go mad after so much time. I’m a greedy, as greedy as artist get when they get infatuated at someone. I wouldn’t call him a muse, but somewhat of my reason to get out of bed and go sing all night in that little bar. I could go, get better deals, nevertheless I can’t let go, I can’t anymore. The only way I’m doing so will be when Husk needs me and adores me so much, I’m sure he won’t be able to love anyone else after me, or even more poetic: die without me._

**No, this is not a “fall in love” situation. This a “you can’t escape the trap anymore” situation.** _Isn’t that love, Husker?_ **He would say in that silky alluring voice. He can make me tremble; he can make me go mad in various senses. Is this love? Its torture, I hate it. I’m insane, I care when he isn’t looking at me, I wondering where he is when he hasn’t arrived, I care about that fucking clown. I can’t escape it. But how? How did I ever fall for a guy like him? No, it's not love, its—I don’t know, I rather never find out. I can’t let go; he won’t let me. His voice purring a soft** _you are mine already, darling,_ **melted me, destroyed me. I’** **…**

_Ah yes, loving Husker is hard work, its like training a pet, but he isn’t much of a dog, he is more like a cat, a cat that only a demon could tame. You could say I’m one hell of a tamer because I’m confident in my work. I love modeling him. He doesn’t notice, the cute thing. I give him praise, sweet words, my gaze, my songs—he can’t resist it. He isn’t as tough as he thinks. He isn’t the wild beast ladies hope to get when meeting that huge grumpy man. He is soft, needy, craving for love and care. And I’ll make sure he gets to realize how adorable and pathetic he can be. I’m cruel, yes. Love is the same as war, I go big and never go home, nuclear with orphans crying in the end and all. Methods are as good as who uses them. But, well, that’s what happen when flowers didn’t work, when charming chat was useless and the only thing that actually worked was my own real personality, a twisted personality, I won’t deny what lives inside me, but he can take it, that’s the good of loving a cute dumb grumpy cat. You get to make him yours. Only yours._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón este va a estar en español  
> I'll be doing some in spanish and some in english, sorry for the inconvenience

**Día 3: Eres mío**

¿Cómo una persona puede pertenecerle a alguien? No debería ser tan complejo simplemente entender que no se puede pertenecer a nadie, aunque uno desee con todas sus fuerzas pertenecer, ya que, si se piensa con cuidado, no se buscar “ser de alguien” sino que se busca unidad, algo significativo que aminore el insufrible peso que representa existir y ser consciente de ello. Por supuesto, los románticos adoran este concepto, explotado, hecho y desecho por miles.

Por su parte Husk odiaba estas palabras. No puede decir que él jamás cayó por tan dulces promesas. Lo hizo. Pensó que a quien dio su corazón le pertenecía y viceversa. “Eres mía”, se sentía tan natural decir esas palabras cada vez que acariciaba el cabello de su pareja. “Eres mío” erizaba su espina cuando ese profesor acariciaba su espalda y lo hacía ver otro mundo. Pero al final, ellos no eran de él y él no era de ellos. Nadie es de nadie. ¿Es siquiera la monogamia algo que valga la pena mantener cuando los humanos tienden a jurarle el amor y las estrellas a tantas personas que nombran “la persona indicada” más de una vez y siempre con la misma certeza? Él no entraría en debates, sólo sabía que no podía tener una relación abierta, pero tampoco dejaría que nunca más alguien se atreviese a decir “Eres mío”. Él no era de nadie. Su corazón era tan suyo como su libertad. O eso creía.

Curiosamente a hombres como Alastor poco les interesa lo que el otro tenga que decir en el asunto. Su palabra era todo, y lo demás era ruido, estática, molesta e insignificante. Por ello lo que Husk opinara no era relevante tampoco. Lo relevante fue investigar todas sus relaciones, conocer todos sus antecedentes y preparar un terreno idóneo. ¿Qué mejor para el romance que un escenario pre elaborado y calculado para que en su momento parezca el momento serendipico que todos esperan en sus vidas para saber que el amor de sus vidas llegó a sus puertas? Era un hombre de show, de detalle. Las escenas en su mente estaban concebidas con detalle, con algunos planes alternativos, ya que por más perfección que uno posea la gente imperfecta tiende a no entender el cuadro completo y se tiene que contemplar cómo contener esas fallas. Era bueno en ello. Era bueno en todo. Excepto en el romance que tan mecánicamente se había enseñado a construir.

¿Qué deseaba Alastor? La antítesis de las palabras “Eres mío”, o, mejor dicho, su verdadera aterradora naturaleza romantizada por tantos a lo largo de la historia. No era romance, no era caballerosidad, no era ternura, no era amor, preocupación… ¿El amor es no poseer? Ridículo, ¿qué muestra de afecto más grande que la entrega de su tiempo y atención? Desde su visión eso era mejor que prometer la luna, era dignarse a dar su mirada, su voz, su atención, sus pensamientos a otro ser que no fuese a sí mismo. Quizás eso era lo que Alastor concebía como amor, pues se amaba a sí mismo loca y egoístamente como pocos pueden, por ende, si aparecía alguien digno de sí, seguramente estaba enamorado. Era una idea retorcida, muy retorcida, tanto que si uno intentara justificar semejante comportamiento para buscarle su lado bueno o inocente no haría más que deshumanizar la condición humana de Alastor, y la capacidad demoniaca que se alberga en la especie como tal.

Husk tuvo la desgracia de conocer a Vaggie cuando Alastor decidió marcarle como su objetivo. Si Husk hubiese sabido… jamás habría dejado que Vaggie tuviese algo que ver con él, pero lo tuvo, y fue muy tarde. Cuando la conoció fue en una noche horrenda, de viento helado que rugía como el desesperado grito de almas en pena. Ella estaba en el suelo, su ropa estaba desecha y lloraba sin consuelo, con sangre escurriendo por su rostro. Husk no dudó en ayudarla, la llevó al hospital y se hizo cargo de todo cuanto pudo. Justo había ganado una suma considerable de dinero, y no dudó dos veces en darlo todo para salvar a esa mujer. No supo por qué. Era una buena persona, simplemente. La ira escalaba por cada fibra de su cuerpo. Cuando Vaggie despertó, Husk pudo hablar con ella, sin poder ocultar el dolor que le producía ver su cara demacrada por golpes y evidente violencia desmedida. Ella le preguntó por qué y cómo esperaba que le pagara. Husk la ignoró y procedió a preguntar su edad, si tenía familia, y si estaría bien. “No, no tengo familia… y no tengo a donde volver… me echaron de donde trabajaba cuando un cerdo me… y luego…”, las lágrimas llenaron su pobre rostro y Husk juró silenciosamente que no dejaría que ella volviese a sufrir, no a manos de otro hombre.

Con el tiempo empezaron a confiar el uno en el otro, Husk, que era dueño de un bar, agrandó el segundo piso donde antes sólo estaba su oficina para que pudiese tener una cama y un baño adecuado. Al principio se quedaba a dormir con Vaggie, él tomaba asiento fuera del cuarto y si la escuchaba gritar entraba de inmediato. El trauma la asediaba y Husk la calmaba con algo de leche mezclada con un poco de licor. Por suerte, fue mejorando, sanando y teniendo más confianza cuando Husk le enseñó a pelear a puño limpio. Él sabía tumbar a quien sea, era más que necesario cuando tantos borrachos estaban en el bar, y claro las apuestas le habían llevado a días oscuros. Lo importante era devolverle a esa chica la seguridad que un maldito le arrebató. Vaggie se recuperó espléndidamente y empezó a ayudar en el bar, y, si alguien le faltaba al respeto tendría que lidiar con ella y después con un enfurecido Husk. Por suerte pasó muy escasas veces.

Vaggie tenía apenas 19, Husk tenía 34, ella se volvió como una hija para él, y ella lo apreciaba como una especie de padrino. Era una relación bella que le dio significado prontamente a todo lo que antes Husk planeaba como metas en su vida. Quería que Vaggie estudiara, dejó las apuestas, dejó de beber tanto… o al menos intentaba que fuese poco constante… Y esto enfureció a Alastor. Alastor se valía de muchos de los demonios internos de Husk para hacerle miserable a la vez que tener toda su atención. Desde hacerle enfurecer, hasta manipularle en momentos de vulnerabilidad. Pero, entre más se alejaba de esa vida, también se alejaba del demonio cantor. Esto no fue tolerado. Alastor prontamente puso manos a la obra y convenció a Husk de contratarle, pues no había mejor forma de asegurar que su bar tenía clase y que atraería a otro tipo de clientela que con buen y caro entretenimiento. Husk, que torpemente confiaba en él y lo consideraba algo así como un amigo molesto con quien había tenido algunos roces, accedió y preparó un formato nuevo. Mejoró la calidad de sus bebidas, remodeló, puso luces, cambió los horarios, y subió precios. La clientela mejoró, el bar tomó popularidad “The black cat” era el nuevo nombre y pegó extraordinariamente. Alastor atrajo tanta clientela fina y rica como prometió.

Vaggie no soportaba a Alastor, pero guardó silencio, porque, ¿quién era para decir algo realmente? Los cambios estaban trayendo triunfos y frutos, Husk lucía mejor que de costumbre, bebía menos, y parecía menos cansado y enojado que de costumbre… ¿y si todo eso era por Alastor? Tenía que admitir que no lo conocía, sólo tenía la noción de haberle visto, o tal vez sólo odiaba esa sonrisa que no cuadraba con esa mirada fría que veía a todos con asco y condescendencia. Ella sabía que él la quería hacer enfurecer a propósito. Así que procuraba ignorarlo, para evitar conflictos mayores.

El tiempo pasó y Husk cayó en la trampa, estaba enamorado de Alastor y gozaba estar con él. Alastor por supuesto había mejorado su comportamiento, su galanura estaba por los cielos, decía las frases perfectas, colocaba las canciones correctas, servía las porciones exactas, cocinaba los más deliciosos platillos, y ofreció confort y aceptación para alguien como Husk cuyo pasado estaba repleto de memorias doloras de rechazo, abandono e incluso abuso. Estaba bailando en su escenario tal como Alastor lo deseaba. Ahora sólo necesitaba deshacerse de Vaggie. ¿Por qué? Porque era inaceptable que Husk no fuese únicamente suyo. Alastor resentía ese vínculo padre e hija que tenían. Los padres siempre pondrán a los hijos primero, y Husk no era excepción, pese a no haberla adoptado como tal, la pondría primero, y era evidente desde que era otro hombre gracias a ella. Sin embargo, dicen que hasta el más fuerte de los espíritus puede romperse con amor, y Alastor tenía mucho amor para ofrecer. Fue así como un plan novedoso fue desarrollado durante los siguientes meses hasta que estuvo perfecto para iniciar su ejecución.

Todo empieza con una noche en la cama con almohadones y colchas tan suaves como seda, gimiendo desesperado mientras se aferra a quien tan insistentemente lo embiste, mientras le susurra palabras de amor y devoción. Le endulza el oído, y cuando está al borde del clímax, se detiene, le tortura, le hace rogar, y de pronto exige “Di que eres mío”. Husk está perdido, entre licor, placer, y totalmente embelesado hace lo que se le pide, “Soy tuyo, Al” dice gimoteando desesperado para que Alastor le deje sentir el paraíso. Alastor no es fanático del sexo, y aún así se asegura de que estas noches se repitan, que se vuelvan adictivas para Husk, y lentamente le entrena para responder a él, a sus comandos, gestos, caricias, voz…

El plan continuó con Alastor mostrando deseos de ser tutor de Vaggie, procurando darle la apropiada educación que toda dama necesita. Husk le dice a Vaggie que no necesita acceder, pero que Alastor sin duda sabe muchas cosas, es un hombre erudito, con clase, y quizás él pueda ayudar a Vaggie a salir de ese tipo de ambientes y vida. Ella acepta por compromiso. Gran error. El terror para Vaggie empieza, pero a su vez Alastor se asegura de ir convenciéndola de lo que quiere, lo que necesita, lo que procurará que jamás vuelva a sufrir. Vaggie, joven, crédula y confiando en el hombre que Husk, su figura paterna ama, empieza a internalizar poco a poco y antes de darse cuenta está deseando salir, estudiar fuera, ver el mundo. Alastor la apoya.

Husk y Alastor viven juntos con Vaggie en la casa de Alastor… Husk frecuenta cada vez menos el bar, Alastor contrató personas que tomen su lugar y lo mantengan tan exitoso como antes. Una cantante llamada Mimzy remplaza a Al y Vaggie ya no tiene que trabajar ahí. Pasó tanto tiempo. Es increíble que Vaggie esté por cumplir 23…

Vaggie elige irse de viaje, Husk la apoya y los gastos no son un problema.

Grave error.

Las maletas están listas, Alastor acompaña a Vaggie hasta la estación del tren.

No hay marcha atrás.

Un accidente expertamente coreografiado ocurre. El coche queda destrozado. ¿Qué es el dolor de un brazo roto y algunas heridas más cuando tu mentira está tan hermosamente hecha que se mezcla en la realidad como una misma?

Y ella, a punto de cumplir sus 23, se ha ido.

Husk está inconsolable, vuelve a beber tanto que termina varias veces en el hospital, donde Alastor lo cuida y procura con los mejores cuidados. Deja que Husk sufra, cuanto necesite, aunque en el fondo le parece molesto, ¿para qué sufrir cuando puede sentir amor? Lo acaricia, lo mantiene medicado, pronto le lleva a un doctor para poder tener ansiolíticos.

Lo rompió, lo rompió tanto que ya no era Husk.

Ya no era humano.

_Y era suyo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Kai for helping me with the beta work on this drabble <3

**Day 4**

**You told me: “You complete me”.**

**But how can I complete someone that is so full of himself?**

**The sad part is, I believed you, I trusted you and your words even though everything in me yelled me to not do it.**

**You completed me, all that I didn’t have, you did. The control, the charm, the temper. I thought that maybe you were too good for me, ‘til the point I started to doubt myself. Now I can see everything you did to achieve that goal. The constant commentary on my background history, the critiques, the notes on every mistake, slip-up and failure—the gaslighting. You gaslighted me for years. Many long, long years. “Oh Husker, were you drinking again? Poor thing you can’t even recall anything, can you?”, he always said even if I was deadly sure that he started things, or that my actions were reasonable or justified. You made me feel like they never were. You made me feel like a monster, a threat to others, a danger to myself. Because I’m a “drunken bastard”, obviously I must be a violent asshole that can’t think for himself. I never thought I was really smart or anything but you took that and made me feel the dumbest piece of shit alive. I couldn’t play any games anymore, because I couldn’t think like before. The fear invaded me, and I thought “Why do you even gamble? Don’t you see that you only lose over and over again?”. Because I forgot that I was good, that I was able to have both wins and losses, that I was able to have fun. I forgot who I was.**

**You completed me, with everything** _you_ **wanted. You stole all of what made me the man I was. Were you happy? Were you satisfied? I don’t think you’ll ever be. And tell me, please, when will it be enough? No matter what, you kept doing me wrong. You abused me and I was afraid to say all the doubts I had aloud whenever you rewarded me or gave me any affection. I can imagine people asking me why I never left you, why I endured so much if I’m twice as tall and probably stronger than you. I felt so small and weak when it came to you. You made all my insecurities grow to the point that you were the only one with any authority. I was terrified of your silence, of the cold stares, of the disapproving facial expressions—I was terrified of your calm smiles, your threatening tone mixed with sugar sweet words. And, at the same time, I was desperate to have you in my life… I was desperate for your approval and your praise. I didn’t make sense anymore. All the things you thought were me completing you made no sense anymore. I was too blind to see. My mind was clouded. You were all I could trust. You were everything to me. Because I was nothing and couldn’t trust in myself anymore.**

**Why am I having this epiphany now? I don’t quite know. Maybe a part of me- a part of my very being is telling me to recall who I was in order to understand why nothing matters to me anymore, why life is so depressing to the point that I can’t stand it. And how it wasn’t always like this. You gaslighted me, yes. But you made a mistake: you didn’t rewrite the memories I had before you. And, like it or not, there was something before you. I used to be more before you, I used to be complete before you. I don’t complete you. No, I’m just a form of entertainment, a toy you always longed for. I’ll never know why destiny, bad luck or karma brought me into your life but I hope my hate and rage grants me a better life if there’s another one after this. There might not be. I know that nothing but hell awaits me… if it even exists. If not, it doesn’t matter.**

**I decided that these are my last words.**

**Because I don’t know if I’ll ever have this clarity again or, at least, when I will. I know if I confront you that I won’t win. You’ll make me feel guilty, stupid, like I’m the bad guy in all of this. And I know I’m too weak, I know I can’t just leave, because you won’t ever let me leave. And do you want to know why I crave death so much? Because you won’t have a say in it. You won’t get to decide shit about it. This puppet is cutting his own strings and the simple thought of finally being free of you gives me a feeling so wonderful that I won’t dare let go of it.**

**Fuck you, Al. Fuck you.**

**You stole my life.**

**You broke me.**

**Now feel the void, because even if you get another toy, I bet you’ll never forget the one that told you to fuck off. I’m sick of you, of my life and the pathetic person I became because of you.**

**Good bye asshole.**

**Have fun with the press.**

**_Complete at last: Husk._ **

_And he died. If there was another life to come, then he’d get to enjoy of the best form of revenge during all of his existence. But if there’s nothing else, then it’s just over. And because we assume its over, then, it is. Only one thing is for certain, no one filled the void, nobody completed Alastor anymore._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again spanish  
> TW: evil shit

**Día 5**

Su corazón latía tan fuerte, la fuerza en sus piernas se escapaba, le temblaban las rodillas, respiraba entrecortado, inseguro, moviendo la boca torpemente. Estaba siendo completamente devorado por Alastor, que le sostenía por la cintura y acariciaba su cabello deslizando sus dedos entre las fibras. Husk no estaba seguro de qué hacer, movía los labios como podía, intentaba respirar, sus ojos estaban cerrados, intentando entender qué sucedía en su interior. En cambio, Alastor mantenía los ojos abiertos y atentos. Hacía que Husk temblara, lo debilitaba, lo enloquecía y lo empujaba más y más a un sitio peligroso. ¿Cómo? No estaba tan ebrio y aun así se sentía intoxicado con algo diferente, algo dulce, algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse.

—Sal conmigo —susurró Alastor en su oreja, mordiéndole el lóbulo con suavidad—, dirás que sí, ¿cierto, Husker?

—Yo… pero apenas nos…

—Oh, pero eso no importa querido, un día, un año, es lo mismo —la rodilla de Alastor subió para hacer presión en una ya algo endurecida entrepierna—, ¿O me dirás que no sientes esto que hay entre nosotros?

Ah, desgraciado bastardo encantador. Lo tenía a sus pies, figurativamente, pronto sería literal.

[…]

—¿Dormiste bien, Husker? —preguntó Alastor, mientras servía el desayuno. Husk tenía una horrible resaca, había bebido demasiado en el bar. Alastor no decía nada al respecto, sólo se dignaba a servirle lo que quisiera de comer. Sin embargo, Husk nunca estaba seguro de qué diablos estaba comiendo. Lucía como estofados, incluso algunos le recordaban al curry, y no es que fuese el gran conocedor, pero estaba muy seguro de haber incluso probado un mole bien picante.

—¿Por qué no haces huevos con tocino para variar?

—Tal vez la próxima vez, esto lo cocino toda la noche para tenerlo listo y tiene mucha más proteína, además, es excelente para la resaca, ¿Quieres algo de café luego? Podría prepararte una taza o dos…

—Uh… sí, claro.

Alastor le recompensaba con un beso en la mejilla cuando se portaba tranquilo y dócil. Husk nunca había sido mimado de esa forma en una relación. Sus relaciones eran caóticas, casi siempre errores producidos por el calor del momento. Esta encima era su primera relación con un hombre, aunque eso, sorpresivamente era lo que menos le preocupaba o importaba, no es como si supiera qué hacer en una relación “normal” así que de una u otra forma estaría tan perdido y confuso como ahora mismo.

¿Qué sabía de Alastor? Casi nada y aun así estaba quedándose a dormir. No tenían sexo como tal, pero Alastor siempre le dejaba al borde con la excitación de sus besos y caricias. Si Husk robaba entonces Alastor le daría una mano, pero no más. Era extraño. Husk pensó que sería algo de una noche y terminaría como todas las demás. Sería mentira decir que no se encontraba complacido porque lo estaba.

Comer el desayuno era difícil, las especias tenían un olor muy potente.

Pero estaba bien, todo con Al estaba bien.

[…]

Su mirada estaba tan fija en él, era vergonzoso. Eso no hacía que detuviera el lascivo movimiento de sus caderas, siguiendo el ritmo de la mano de Alastor, quien, usando un guante y con los dedos llenos de lubricante insertó dos dígitos. Husk se quejó por la inesperada intrusión, pero Alastor prontamente le aseguró que se sentiría bien. Continuó el mansaje y pronto el calor pareció elevarse más rápidamente, Husk intentaba no hacer sonido alguno, apretaba los dientes y echaba su cabeza contra las almohadas desesperadamente. Culminando con un grito ahogado y sus caderas tan arriba como la posición le permitía, temblando mientras sus músculos se contraían para darle el placer del clímax.

Como si no fuese más que un procedimiento médico, Alastor se removió el guante y se levantó, fue por un paquete de toallitas húmedas y limpió con paciencia el cuerpo de Husk. Había algo curioso en la profesionalidad… como si fuese un experto en ello. Husk cayó distendido, dejó que Al terminara y luego aceptó que Alastor lo abrazara y besara con ternura.

—¿Eres doctor? —preguntó una vez que recuperó todos sus sentidos y el aliento.

—¿Oh? ¿Por qué el comentario?

—Bueno, hay muchas cosas de desinfectar en el baño y justo ahora me recordaste a un doctor profesional… —Husk bostezó, soñoliento y satisfecho—, no tienes que decirme si no quieres.

—Estudié medicina, sí —respondió Al—… y supongo que algunos hábitos no desaparecen.

—¿No debería yo hacer algo por ti también? —preguntó Husk, con una voz más queda.

Alastor pareció reír.

—No tengo ese tipo de apetito —Alastor le abrazó con fuerza—, tenerte es suficiente.

Husk no pudo decir más pues se había quedado dormido. Alastor le colocó un pijama y lo dejó dormir.

No es que estuviese cansado.

O que tuviese sueño.

Parecía nunca tener sueño.

[…]

Una noche escuchó gritos afuera del bar, Al no estaba y tampoco unas personas que hace poco estaban en la mesa. Husk corrió a ayudar. Llovía a cantaros, era una lluvia tan densa que era difícil ver en ella, especialmente de noche. Una figura oscura y sombría podía distinguirse.

—¡Al! —gritó Husk, y corrió en la dirección de aquella figura.

—Ah, Husker eres tú… —Alastor estaba empapado por la lluvia, su ropa estaba rasgada y tenía algunas heridas en los brazos.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Dónde…?

—Unos tipos molestaban a unas chicas y tuve que ayudar, por fortuna ellas pudieron escapar y los otros dos corrieron en dirección contraria apenas gritaste mi nombre…

Husk lo llevó adentro, no notó la sangre en sus camisas, pues estas eran del mismo color, parecía como si solo fuese una camisa empapada. Al dijo que él se encargaría de tirar la ropa ya que estaba hecha harapos. Husk notó por primera vez que Alastor olía diferente, siempre comentó que era un olor pulcro e inmaculado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era más un aroma a quirófano.

—Eres tan buen chico, Husker —le premió Alastor, que dejó a Husk ocuparse de los vendajes, ya que este había insistido en ayudarle con sus heridas. Se acercó y lo besó suavemente, yendo hacia su cuello al que le dio una pequeña mordida juguetona. Husk tembló y le pidió que dejara de moverse o iba a dejarlo mal hecho.

—¿Mañana iremos al mercado? —preguntó Husk, para cambiar el tema—, mencionaste que la nevera ya estaba casi vacía.

—Oh no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Fui de compras hoy, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.

—¿Cuándo fuiste? Me habría gustado ir.

—Eres tan tierno… —Alastor soltó una cantarina risa—, fui antes de venir al bar, no podría dejarte sin comer, ¿verdad, minino?

—¡No me llames así!

[…]

En sus sueños figuraban algunas pesadillas comunes a las que llamaba vida. Bebió lo suficiente para perder la conciencia, pero no lo suficiente para asegurar un sueño no perturbado. En su sueño algo le perseguía, tal vez alguien. Corría y corría, pero era inútil. Sabía que, si se quedaba ahí, sería devorado. Despertó de golpe, con la visión borrosa, mareado… necesitaba agua. Bajó como pudo las escaleras. Una leve luz iluminaba el final de estas. De pronto un olor extraño llegó a su nariz, no sabía qué era, estaba demasiado confundido y fuera de sí como para siquiera pensar. Sólo sabía que era un olor muy extraño. Si Husk hubiese estado más despierto lo habría descrito como pútrido. Se parecía al olor de aquella extraña noche, pero esta vez era más intenso y extraño, pues se mezclaba con el olor de aceite caliente y vapores diversos.

—¿Al?...

Antes de poder entrar a la cocina (y abrir la puerta que proveía la única forma de acceso), Alastor estaba parado frente a él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Husker, querido? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo —dijo con dulzura pero que se sentía diferente de una forma que el Husk con resaca no pudo detectar.

—Agua, se limitó a decir.

—La próxima vez llama cariño, yo iré a darte lo que me pidas —Alastor le besó la mejilla— te prepararé algo para la resaca, sube, iré enseguida con el agua y algo para que descanses bien.

—De acuerdo... —Husk antes de irse, notó una mancha roja y mencionó— se ensució tu mandil…

—¿Oh? ¡Qué tope soy! Pero eso pasa cuando no colocas bien la tapa de la licuadora y trabajas con esas salvajes e inquietas fresas —y sonrió, una sonrisa extraña.

Todo era extraño.

Pero seguro solo era el alcohol

[…]

Llevaba tiempo inexplicablemente enfermo, aunque Alastor le mantenía cuidado y alimentado tenía muy pocas fuerzas para moverse o salir. Alastor se hizo cargo del bar y de todo lo demás, o al menos eso le prometió. Y, un día, Alastor salió de casa y Husk, harto de estar en cama pese a todo, decidió levantarse, iría a la cocina por algo para beber, pues se le había terminado el agua de la jarra que Alastor había dejado para él. Bajó las escaleras paso a paso sosteniéndose del barandal.

La cocina estaba… cerrada.

¿Por qué?

Husk buscó y buscó, pero no encontró llave o manera. Buscó alguna caja de herramientas que pudiese servirle para abrir la dichosa puerta, seguramente Al la había dejado cerrada por accidente, aunque no tenía idea de que la puerta tuviese seguro en primer lugar. No encontró nada, pero observó la puerta que daba al sótano. Seguramente ahí debería encontrar una caja de herramientas. Estaba cerrada, pero el cerrojo de esta era mucho más simple. Husk sabía cómo abrirlo con clip y una tarjeta de crédito, no era tan difícil. Estuvo forcejeando un poco hasta que con un crujido la puerta cedió y la pudo abrir. Estaba oscuro, como las fauces de la bestia en sus sueños.

Encendió la luz y bajó, notó un extraño olor, casi de hospital… encontró cuando llegó abajo que todo estaba casi vacío, no del todo, pero esperaba ver más cosas. Supuso que era natural que Al tuviese todo impecable. ¿Por qué no tenía lavadora? Bueno no recordaba a Alastor lavando su ropa así que presumiblemente todo terminaba en la tintorería. Sin embargo, había varias bolsas de basura negras bastante llenas apiladas sin ningún motivo. ¿Sería basura? No, el camión de la basura pasó en la mañana, y Alastor no sería el tipo de persona que acumule basura.

Buscó la caja de las herramientas, encontró algunas cosas… pero todas estaban acomodadas perfectamente en una mesa… eran herramientas sí, pero no era lo que uno esperaría. Había diversas formas de cuchillos, serruchos, lo que parecían hachas pequeñas, martillos de diferentes tamaños, y algunos bisturís y escarpelos, así mismo también había tijeras que sólo se verían en un consultorio. Husk estaba paralizado en su confusión, porque, aunque Alastor mencionó estudiar medicina no ayudaba a explicar lo que observaba. No lucían polvorientas como abandonadas hace tiempo. Y si fuesen del hospital estarían ahí, ¿no?

Una idea loca le cruzó por la mente, tan loca y aterradora que por poco cae al piso. Sin embargo en su lugar tomó una de las tijeras y se acercó a la bolsa negra más cercana… No hay nada que temer, ¿cierto? Esto no es como una película de terror donde algo terrible pasa. Meses de estar con Alastor no hicieron más que demostrarle cuan amoroso y buena persona era… ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

_¿Cierto…?_

Cortó y… ah era más de una bolsa… siguió cortando, eran cuatro en total… había algo tan fétido que apenas lo olió se dio la vuelta para vomitar. Cuando vació el estomago cubrió su rostro y rajó más la bolsa el contenido que salió tenía un color espantoso, el hedor era tal que no se podía respirar, ¿qué diablos era eso? No podía ser cierto… no…

Tomó uno de los serruchos e impulsado por la adrenalina subió las escaleras a toda prisa, tenía que ver qué había en la cocina, tenía que verlo… Entre golpes y forcejeos por fin pudo abrir la puerta… caminó lentamente al interior… Jamás había estado en la cocina, siempre veía a Alastor traer la comida y servirla en el comedor…

No era como una cocina.

Era como una carnicería… había un enorme congelador y un refrigerador común y corriente. Abrió el refrigerador, comida común…

Pero en el congelador había paquetes de carne, muchos paquetes de carne cuyo aroma no le recordaba a Huks ningún olor de ninguna carne…

¿Qué era?

—Oh Husker…

No pudo evitar gritar del susto, ¿Cuándo había llegado Al?

—Qué chico tan malo… te dejo un rato y esto es lo que haces, es una pena…

—¿A-Al? ¿Q-Qué significa todo esto…?

—Estás viendo la cocina, claro, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

—No hablo de eso… la carne huele extraño…

—Por supuesto, estando enfermo todo huele raro, sólo no tienes hambre.

Husk parecía congelado en su lugar, pese a las respuestas de Al no lograba calmarse.

—¿Y el sótano?

La sonrisa tranquila de Alastor se desvaneció, lucía molesto, sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

—Ah, entonces lo viste…

—¿Al? ¿Qué… qué significa todo esto? ¿Quién eres?

Alastor soltó una risotada.

—Tu novio, Husk, ¿qué más podría ser…? Dime, ¿Qué piensas?

—Que esa carne no es de animales…

—¿Y entonces qué, Husk? ¿Te he alimentado tantos meses con carne que no es de animales? ¿Eso he hecho?

—P-Por eso enfermé… por eso no puedo mejorarme —sus ojos se llenaron de terror, ahora entendía todo, las señales estuvieron todas ahí, y él, bajo el encanto de Alastor… era demasiado tarde.

—Debo admitir que no esperaba que te enteraras así, quería decirte en nuestro aniversario… sólo nos faltaban unos meses más…

—¿E-Estás enfermo? ¿Qué mierda está mal contigo?

—¿Por qué, cariño? ¿Te parece tan extraño? —se mofaba de él, estaba claro. Husk entró en pánico, sus ojos se empezaron a inundar de lágrimas.

—Esto no puede ser… no puede estar pasando… yo… yo…

—Sí, tú también comiste, estuvo delicioso, ¿verdad, cariño?

—¡No! ¡No!... ¡No! ¡Esto es mentira, es un sueño, es una pesadilla!

—Serás delicioso aún desesperado.

Antes de poder detenerlo, Alastor ya le había tirado en el suelo, Husk apenas tenía energía para pelear, Alastor le amarró las manos contra la espalda haciendo uso de su corbata.

—Prefería darte una despedida mejor pero no tendrá sentido seguir manteniendo la farsa, amor mío —la cara de Alastor empezó a deformarse, sus dientes crecieron, sus pupilas cambiaron de color, cuernos empezaron a brotar de su cabeza y la antes figura humana se estiraba lentamente. Donde había pies ahora había cascos…

—No eres humano….

—Ya no al menos —Alastor seguía riendo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Husk—, tu cuerpo y alma serán de los mejores, querido mío… —y tras un último beso, Alastor le susurró al oído con tono jovial: _Bon apetite._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Día 6_ **

_¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?_

_Todo podría ser tan sencillo, todo podría ser simple, bello, sin esfuerzo o desgaste. Podríamos ser felices, serías feliz conmigo, solo yo puedo darte lo que deseas, tal como lo quieres. Nadie más haría el manuscrito para ti, nadie más prepararía el guión, aprendería las líneas y las ejecutaría a la perfección. Sólo porque lo he preparado no lo hace menos real, por el contrario, la realidad es lo que uno desea, lo que yo deseo, y puedo hacer de tu vida que ya es por sí misma una obra desgraciada un sueño hecho realidad. El mundo es un escenario, ¿Qué tan malo es el director de la obra participe en ella? Es para ti, es por tu bien._

_Dime, ¿por qué no lo comprendes? ¿Qué es lo que nubla tu visión? ¿Quién se está interponiendo entre tú y yo?_

_Podría tomarte a la fuerza, lo sé. Podría hacer esto una verdadera tragedia. Pero verás, Husk, yo no soy un hombre burdo y sin sentido común. Las moscas siempre están atraídas a la miel, no al vinagre. ¿Por qué habría de tomar el camino fácil? No, las cosas deben caer poco a poco, pieza por pieza, debes danzar según mi coreografía. Si mostrara lo que soy entenderías que es una sabia elección huir de mí. ¿Pensarías que no te lastimaría? Seguramente estarías seguro. Porque puedo hacerlo, Husk. Aunque me duela y me apene en este bondadoso corazón mío la realidad es que mis metas son siempre la prioridad. Te quiero por supuesto a mi manera, ¿no lo ves? Te doy mi tiempo, mi atención, te doy todos mis dotes, te hago participe en mi gran espectáculo. ¿No ves que esto es un honor para ti? Tu simple vida de cantinero es peor que nada, es burda, pueril, del vulgo. Necesitas entender lo maravilloso que es ser parte de mi espectáculo aún si tu papel parece simple o pequeño. Es importante para mí Husk, te vital importancia. ¿Qué mejor que un romance perfecto e ideal? No hay nada que yo no pueda conseguir, ¡Alégrate querido, alégrate! Mi determinación es más fuerte de lo que parece._

_Pero no pareces entenderlo… Ah, pobre Husker, pobrecito mío, vas a sufrir tanto. Después de todo es algo cliché, pero pensé, ¿por qué no darle motivos para que el interés romántico necesite de su protagonista? ¿Por qué no ofrecer un escenario donde cual príncipe el protagonista le tome en sus brazos? Se que te lastimaron con mentiras y farsas, pero está bien, descuida… esto es diferente, estos son arreglos, presentación, perfección. Esas personas no supieron tomarte en cuenta para crear su realidad, no comprenden. Yo comprendo, yo entiendo todo. Dolerá, sí, claro. ¿Cómo se puede ir hacia arriba sino se ha experimentado el abajo? Necesito que estés en el fondo antes de pintarte tu cuento de hadas. Tiene que saberte lo más dulce, entonces, ¿no es natural empezar por amargar cada rincón de tu vida hasta que supliques, hasta que desees terminarlo todo para después darte la dulce salvación, el amor, el cobijo suficiente para deshacer aquello que consideras importante, tu voluntad, y dar paso a algo mejor, mi voluntad? ¡Claro, por supuesto que lo es! ¿No lo ves querido, realmente no puedes verlo? No puedo evitar mirarte con ternura cuando a otros los miraría por desprecio al ser seres tan simplones y por debajo de mí… Tú me despiertas un bello sentimiento, como quien ha encontrado una mascota perfecta, como quien está por comprar una prenda que no sabían que necesitaban. No te necesitaba Husk, hasta que un papel para ti se escribió en todo esto. Si tan solo tu opinión importase en el asunto, te dejaría ir si te negases, pero la realidad es que eres mi querido peón, harás cuanto yo deseé, tiraré de los hilos, querido, de todos cuantos pueda y más._

_Así que dime, Husk, ¿a cuántos tendré que eliminar para llegar a mi meta? No tienes de qué preocuparte, el tiempo o el número es irrelevante, aunque me gusta la eficiencia, todo sea por mantener el show en pie, el público espera, ¿no escuchas los chismes, los murmullos? ¡Nos adoran, nos adoran tanto! Pero te resistes querido, te resistes a recibir las luces de los escenarios sobre tu rostro. ¿Te apena? ¿Te sientes indigno de esta luz? Es comprensible querido, realmente pocos son auténticamente dignos, pero en este rol de apoyo yo me aseguraré de que jamás tropieces, de que todo salga bien. ¿Lo ves? Nada de qué temer, nada de qué preocuparte._

_¿Por qué tienes que ser así, querido mío? ¿Por qué?_

_No importa la respuesta realmente, hasta la más salvaje de las bestias puede ser domada y sometida si se siguen los pasos correctos._

_Te dije, ¿no? Es una obra._

_Unas palabras más y… Ah, excelso, ¡excelso!_

_El guión está listo, la escenografía está lista…_

_El telón se abre._

_Ya no puedes detenerme._


End file.
